A New World
by WhizzATurner
Summary: Sequel to: A World Away. Rated T again, to be safe Emily Saffie and Maya have helped the dwarves take back Erebor but after an incident leaves Maya in a dying state Fili, Thorin,Kili, Saffie and Emily work together to find answers. But the answers they find, are not the answers they were expecting...
1. Chapter 1

_Time lapse since A World Away = 1 year_

One of the royal maids ran round the long twisted corridors of Erebor before arriving in the dorms, in which the other maids and servants stayed.

"Have you heard the news?!" She blurted out as she entered the room.

All she received was a wave of blank looks from the occupants in the room.

"What is it this time" one of the maids sighed loudly.

"The Queen is with child!"

The room erupted with cheers, whoops and disbelief.

"We must go and give her our best wishes" one of the servants stated

"Indeed!" Another replied.

And off they went.

A lot had changed in Erebor in the last year. The wedding and the wedding plans had taken most of the priority but it had paid off as there had been three fantastic weddings and three happy couples. Life was just getting better.

"Fee?!" Kili howled, sprinting down the corridor before arriving outside his older brother's room.

As the door opened, Kili wasted no time in barging in despite his brothers protests. Kili proceeded to kindly greet Saffie before turning to Fili eagerly.

"Have you heard the news?!"

"What news?" Saffie asked turning to face the brothers.

"Emily's with child!" Kili exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement.

"What?!" Saffie cried, a look of excitement etched on her face.

"I'm going to see her, want to come?" Kili asked, turning back to Fili.

"C'mon" Fili answered, ushering Kili out of the door with him. Saffie followed chuckling.

"Where's Maya" Fili questioned

"I think she's with Emily" Kili replied as they began to pick up their pace. Kili could tell that Saffie and Fili were anxious to see Emily.

When they finally arrived at the throne room, Fili congratulated Emily and his uncle whilst the girls embraced in a tight hug, also congratulating Emily.

"Tell me everything!" Maya squealed.

"I'm sure you probably don't want to know every detail" Thorin chuckled

Maya and Saffie shot him a sarcastic look before chuckling with him.

"I have to go, I promised to meet Dwalin in the training court" Kili excused himself. This made Maya a little suspicious, he had been doing an awful lot of 'training' lately.

Maya plastered a fake smile on her lips and gave him a kiss goodbye, promising to spend some time with him later.

Everyone began to leave the throne room. Thorin excused himself with the pretence of needing to speak with his nephew. That left only Emily and Maya.

Maya sighed.

"What's up?" Emily asked kindly.

"It's just lately, Kili and I haven't been spending much time together and he has been acting a little strangely" Maya whispered, close to tears.

"Its ok, I'm sure he's fine. Everyone needs some time alone every now and then" Emily soothed

"Hmm, I guess your right" Maya sighed.

As dusk began to fall, Maya decided to take an evening stroll just to get some air and think a few things over.

On hearing a noise, sounding like a dwarf, she went to investigate. She heard nothing but a 'shush' which she was sure she imagined so she returned back to her original seat, on top of a rock. She stayed until the moon and stars appeared before deciding it was getting a bit late. She was preparing to leave when a sharp, searing pain shot through her back. In fear of her life, she bolted back to the safe corridors of Erebor.

She turned to see what had caused her the pain. Her heart leapt when she noticed a long, sharp arrow hanging from her left side. Panicked she went to Emily. She would know what to do.

Emily opened her door to find Maya shivering and whimpering.

"Maya?" Emily questioned before gasping in shock as she noticed the arrow.

"Who did this to you?!" Emily raged, anger apparent in her tone.

"I don't know, I was outside and…" Maya burst in to tears

Thorin appeared at the doorway and was as shocked as Emily.

"Let's get her to Oin and Gloin, they will know what to do" Thorin stated, full of concern.

"Whoever did this will pay" Emily muttered under her breath, seething with anger. Nobody hurt her friends. Nobody.

"Whoever did this, WILL pay"…


	2. Chapter 2

Maya awoke groggily. Just one of her nightmares? She winced as pain tore through her side as she tried to move. Apparently not! She her head was a spin, it was burning and throbbing ferociously however, she was shivering. She felt so cold inside, like a horrible source of evil was growing inside of her.

The door opened and Kili bolted to Maya's side now she was awake.

"I was so worried!" he whispered, embracing her, sobbing in to her shoulder.

"The guard came to find me late last evening, he told me you had been sh-shot" a new wave of tears streamed down his face. Maya brushed them away with her thumb, noticing his exhausted face and realizing he must have been awake all night.

"Kili, why don't you go and get some rest" Maya suggested, full of concern.

"No, I don't want to leave you" he persisted.

"Kili, you need to rest, you look exhausted" Maya sighed

He climbed under the duvet next to her, fully clothed, putting his arms around her to keep her warm and comfortable. She cuddled in to his side, resting her head gently on his broad chest. She slipped in to a dreamless sleep almost instantly. Kili listened to her soft breathing before he too, was engulfed by darkness.

Emily was sat with Thorin in the throne room.

"If it's a boy, I think a great name would be Thrain" Emily thought out loud.

"Really, after my father?" Thorin whispered a little teary.

Emily smiled.

"What if it is a girl" she asked.

"I think Zelda is a beautiful name" Thorin replied

His expression changed when he noticed Emily looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry, was it something I said?" he frowned, putting a comforting arm around her.

"It's just, it's what my dad used to call me as a child before he died" Emily sniffled sadly

Thorin didn't know what to say.

"You are right, it is a beautiful name though" she smiled at the memories floating around in her head.

"So it is agreed, if it's a boy, it will be called Thrain and if it's a girl, we shall call her Zelda" Thorin smiled.

"Yes those are lovely names" Emily sighed happily.

"Shall we go and see how Maya is?" Thorin suggested

Emily nodded before the pair headed down to Maya's room.

They entered quietly, minimising the chance of waking her. They were quite surprised when they found Kili sleeping at her side. Chuckling to one another they left as quietly as they came.

Meanwhile, Saffie and Fili were in the training hall. They had just finished.

"I'm bored" Saffie complained

"Riddles?" Fili suggested

A smirk appeared on Saffie's face.

"You go first then" she replied happily.

"What four letter word is the cause of most of the discord in the world, as well as most of the cooperation?" Fili asked

"Easy. Love" Saffie replied

"Oh you always get mine, you're go" Fili cursed

"What has no beginning, no middle and no end?" Saffie asked Fili

"Is it love again?" Fili queried

No! It's a doughnut! Saffie laughed

"Ha ha" Fili replied sarcastically

"Did you hear what happened to Maya?" Saffie changed the subject

"Yes, my brother was beside himself with worry when the guard came to us with the news" Fili whispered.

"I want to know who, or what, shot her with that arrow" Saffie hissed scornfully

"Let's go and have a look around, see if we can get any closer to the truth. We might find something back where Maya was shot" Fili stated

With no more said, Saffie and Fili ventured out in to the gardens.

"The gates had not been opened when Maya left so it couldn't have been anyone from outside Erebor unless they managed to sneak past the guards, which is highly unlikely" Fili explained

"Maya was apparently sat on that rock just ahead of us" Saffie replied.

Both Fili and Saffie split up and searched the gardens for clues. They were just about to give up when Fili noticed something.

"Saffie, come and have a look at this" Fili exclaimed

Saffie darted over to where Fili was standing. She followed his gaze up to a branch, where a single piece of ripped material, slightly bigger than his hand, hung swaying slightly in the breeze. Fili grabbed it and pulled it away from the branch.

"That looks like what your uncle was wearing when he was rushing to find Oin and Gloin about Maya yesterday" Saffie exclaimed in disbelief.

"What would he have been doing out here?" She added

"It seems my uncle, has some explaining to do" Fili muttered


	3. Chapter 3

Maya tossed and turned in her sleep, the same nightmares replaying themselves over and over in her head like a scratched CD. Her fever was getting worse. She didn't know it, nobody knew it, but the poison was gradually seeping in to her bloodstream. Kili lay silently next to her, just listening to her breathing. It was shallow and unsteady. He was worried for her. Beside him, she woke with a start, panting heavily and shivering cold. Kili embraced her as she burst in to tears.

"Kili, am I going to die?" she enquired quietly, struggling to stifle little whimpers of pain.

Kili had no words, what could her say? He didn't want to lie to her but his knowledge was no better than anyone else's. In addition he desperately wanted to know who had done this to his wife.

There was a soft tap at the door followed by Saffie tip-toeing in.

"Kili d'ya think Fili and I could have a word with you?" She whispered

Kili looked down at Maya who had fallen back asleep and nodded. Carefully resting her head on the pillow, Kili and Saffie left without a sound.

Fili explained everything to Kili and Saffie added in some details of their discoveries.

Kili shook his head, seething in anger. Was it his uncle, his own kin, who had put his wife in this position?

The trio marched to the throne room, driven mostly by their own curiosity.

"Hey guys" Emily greeted them cheerily. Thorin glared at them, knowing they were up to something.

"Where were you on the night Maya was shot?" Saffie spat at Thorin

"Now Saffie, this isn't Crime Scene Investigation!" Emily leapt to Thorin's defence

"That doesn't explain why we found a piece of your husband's tunic where Maya was shot!" Saffie raged

Emily was taken aback and she too turned to face Thorin.

"So what were you doing there uncle?" Fili questioned spitefully.

Thorin shuffled uncomfortably, no words passing his trembling lips.

Saffie and Fili's glares became more intense as Thorin fumbled with the words before finally coming to a conclusion.

"I was there looking for Kili, he was supposed to be on guard that evening" Thorin mumbled unconvincingly.

"It seems like a perfectly rational explanation" Kili shrugged.

"May I ask where you were on that evening Fili?" Thorin hissed.

"I think we should postpone this conversation until everyone has calmed down" Emily spoke warily.

"No, I simply asked my nephew where he was when Maya was shot, that's all" Thorin persisted

"I'm going back to Maya" Kili announced before departing and leaving an awkward silence.

Thorin broke the silence.

"So Fili, now your brothers gone, where were you?" Thorin snapped

"I was in my room with Saffie" Fili replied calmly

"Something tells me, that you are lying" Thorin sighed angrily

"Thorin!" Emily warned

"Why will you not tell me the TRUTH?!" Thorin lashed out

"Why will you not believe me, what have I done to deserve this?!" Fili raged

"Stop this!" Saffie silenced them

"I just do not understand why you think I have done wrong" Fili sighed

Emily bit her lip during the prolonged silence.

"Uncle?" Fili questioned

What?! Thorin spoke, his voice raised

"Would you care to explain why we found a piece of your tunic where Maya was shot" Fili spoke in a low tone.

"I told you, I was looking for your brother" Thorin muttered

"Why?"

"Fili, why so many questions?!" Thorin replied angrily

"Because, I want the truth!" Fili yelled

"Don't you raise you voice at me!" Thorin scolded

Why not? Why can't I? What gives you the right to shout at me?! You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do. I am old enough to make my own decisions! Fili shouted at the top of his voice.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin raged

"You have no right to speak to your king in that way!" he added

"Uncle, I've had enough of this childish behaviour! You won't tell me where you were because…"

Kili burst in to the room, interrupting Fili and Thorin's disagreement. He looked flustered and his eyes were bright red from tears.

"Emily, Saffie, ANYONE! Please you have to come quick!" he panted, choking on tears.

"Kili what's wrong, what's happening" Emily replied, panicked

"Its Maya, she's not breathing!"


	4. Chapter 4

The world was a blur. Maya could see nothing but a bottomless oblivion spiralling out of control. Was this it? Was this death? Had her body given up to this evil overcoming her?

She turned over noticing people but she couldn't quite work out who they were. They were desperately trying to hold her still but as a result of the poison, her body was painful and disobedient.

"Why can't she keep still?" Kili whispered to Emily, catching hold of Maya's flailing arms.

"Kili d'you remember back when you took an arrow to the knee? Remember at Laketown when that pain got so bad you could hardly breathe? This is what she is going through right now along with shock" Emily replied.

Maya's eyes kept focusing before losing the focus they had gained. She clenched her fists, testing how much strength she had. Cool sweat trickled down her forehead.

I'm dead! Maya told herself.

This is death.

"Maya! Maya can you hear me?!" A distant voice grabbed her attention.

Emily?

But what was Emily doing there if she was dead? Emily wasn't dead, Emily couldn't be dead. What if Emily was dead? Terrifying thoughts clouded her mind, she had lost all sense of life. She was so confused. It was if she was trapped inside her own body, her own mind, her own soul. What was happening?!

Then she realised:

She wasn't dead …

But she was dying

Suddenly her mind cast her back to the day she was shot. It was a clear vision in her head. She turned, a moment to late as that arrow hit her but this time she noticed her 'killer' lurking behind the tree in which Saffie and Fili had found that material. She couldn't quite work out who the person was but she knew the vision would keep repeating itself in her head, until she died.

And she was correct.

Even as the illness subsided, every night she had the same dream, the same vision. Until one evening.

Maya had been eager to get to sleep to resume her puzzle solving and she had indeed fallen asleep rapidly. Her visions got to work and the answer became abundantly clear.

But the answer she had been searching for, was too terrifying for words


	5. Chapter 5

_8 months later_

"Don't ever touch me again Thorin Oakenshield!" Emily yelled as the midwife dragged her away from her husband. The midwife grinned at Thorin's bemused face.

"Don't worry dear, she'll be back to normal one the baby has arrived" she laughed

Maya was back to her usual self, well, almost. Since she had found out who had shot her, she had so many questions as to why. Her friend, her…

"Maya! Emily's having the baby!" Fili's bellowing voice interrupted her thoughts

She decided to keep it quiet, at least until the baby had arrived. She didn't want to stir up a scene at this late stage, she had already had seven months to do a foolish thing such as that.

"I'm coming, where is she?" Maya yelled in reply

There was no reply. Fili must have already gone.

Maya raced through the many corridors of Erebor, which is a quest in itself, desperately looking for Thorin. After about half an hour, she retreated to her room, defeated. There she decided she would wait, for the news, to come to her.

About 3 hours later, there was a hesitant knock at the door. Maya leapt forward, hoping there would be somebody bearing news. She opened the door to find a soft pair of brown eyes staring back at her.

"Kili" she smiled, bending down to kiss him on the nose.

"I got lost, I didn't know where everyone was" she hastily added

"Well Emily has had twins, one boy and one girl" Kili excitedly replied

"That's brilliant" Maya laughed, happily flopping back on the bed

"D'you think we will have kids of our own one day?" Kili enquired, lying next to her and slipping his arm around her.

"I don't know" Maya answered truthfully, she hadn't really thought about such matters yet.

"D'you want kids one day?" Kili queried, attempting a more playful tone

"Of course I do, when the time is right" Maya whispered

"When d'you think the time would be right" Kili chuckled

"Soon" was her reply

"How soon?" Kili playfully persisted, raising a brow

Maya looked thoughtful. She had no good comebacks so she chose to slap him playfully.

"Y'know, if we had kids, you couldn't slap me, it would be a bad influence" Kili whined

"Y'know, if we had kids, you couldn't keep trying to get me in to bed" she turned to face him, biting her lip playfully

"Yeah but if we had kids, I wouldn't need to" he replied slyly.

Maya couldn't think of anything else, cunning enough to say. She figured she didn't need to as Kili pulled her in to a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, both pulled away to fill their lungs.

"Kili" Maya whispered

"Hmm" was his reply

"I know who it was"

"What are you talking about?" Kili enquired, bemused

"I know who shot me!" Maya shouted, anger rising in her voice

"Woah Maya, calm down" Kili soothed

"No! I know who shot me and I know you do too! You just don't want them to get in to trouble, I know your schemes Kili! You can't fool me!" Maya seethed

"If I knew who it was, they would be dead!" Kili tried reassuring Maya, panicked by her sudden outburst.

Maya stopped, frozen to the spot, completely still.

"I-I am so sorry Kili, I don't know what came over me" she whispered, trembling.

"No, no, it's ok, after what you've been through, you must have a lot on your mind" Kili tucked a few lose strands of hair behind her ear before wiping a tear from her cheek.

Maya exhaled calmly before speaking

"C'mon, let's go and see how Emily is" she smiled at Kili

Arm in arm, they headed down to the healer's chambers, most of the journey filled with content silence.

They arrived to find Thorin holding two tiny bundles of blankets, one in each arm. He appeared to be crying, the duo assumed of happiness.

"Oh my, they're gorgeous!" Maya cooed

"How is Emily? Can we see her?" Kili queried

Thorin froze

"No, you can't see her" he replied

"What, why not?" Maya questioned

Thorin lifted his head slowly and solemnly. He had red rimmed eyes and tear stains down his face. Maya and Kili rapidly learnt these were not tears of joy.

"My two beautiful children made it through the childbirth, alive and well" Thorin started

"Emily, did not" he concluded


	6. Chapter 6

Maya's breath hitched in her throat. She clenched her teeth together, attempting to stop the tears from falling. Despite her efforts to ignore the tears pricking her eyes, she could not supress a whimper at the news. Wordless she edged over to Thorin and took the tiny girl in to her arm, leaving the other to wrap itself around Thorin's neck, pulling him in to an embrace to show how much she cared. He returned the embrace, equally as silently. Kili took the boy in his arms, cradling him gently.

"Uncle, why don't you go and get some rest. You have had a tough day. Maya and I can look after the babies for now" Kili suggested

"Thank you Kili" Thorin answered

"Thorin, d'you have any names yet?" Maya enquired quietly

"Zelda a-and … and Thrain"

"After you father?" Kili questioned

"It is what Emily wanted" Thorin replied as he turned and trudged out of sight

Watching him walk, Maya could hold back the tears no longer.

"My best friend is dead" she wept, turning to lean on her husband's shoulder. Kili softly stroked her hair with his free arm.

As one of the Royal guards, solemnly passed by, Kili grabbed his shoulder.

"Could you please inform my brother of this terrible happening"

"Of course, I will see to it immediately Prince Kili"

"Thank you"

As the weeks went by, everyone started to get used to the fact that Emily wasn't coming back. As much as it pained them all, they had learnt to get on with life without her. For Maya and Saffie, it was like losing an older sister, for Thorin, a life partner. However much pain they felt inside, they kept it to themselves for they all knew, Emily wouldn't want them to be mournful.

Thorin received a tap at the door of his chamber. He had a very important meeting in the throne room within the hour however, he was reluctant to leave his children unattended.

Assuming the knock was informing him the meeting was to start soon, he strode to the door before restlessly pulling it open.

"Maya?" he found himself looking up to meet the eyes of the elf

"Um hey" she replied

"I was wondering if you needed any help, caring for the children" she continued

"Kili is off seeing to his duties and said you had a meeting"

"Yes, I do. Do you mind sitting with the youngsters until I return?" he asked, gesturing for her to come in

Maya tiptoed over to the bed in which the two tiny bundles lay.

"Of course I will stay with them" she whispered, smiling at how peaceful they looked

Thorin thanked her numerous times before leaving for his meeting.

Maya found over the next few months she was spending a lot of time with the children, partly because their tiny faces reminded her so much of Emily. She missed her so much but she enjoyed the fact that she was doing something that she was sure, would make Emily proud.

It was late one evening. Kili had not returned from hunting orcs and Maya was feeling a little lonely. Jumping off the bed, she headed for Thorin's chamber. She often went there to make sure Thorin was coping fine and to spend time with the children.

As she approached, she could hear wailing coming from the other side of the door. Without knocking, she made her way inside.

Zelda was sat at the top of the bed, happily nibbling on the edge of Thorin's tunic. Thorin stood, his chest bare, wearing only some loose breeches, cradling Thrain who was bawling in his arms. The dark bags under his eyes matched the colour of his breeches and his eyes were red and bloodshot. Evidently, he had been crying.

Thorin let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Maya enter.

"Maya" he forced a smile

"Kili has not returned so I thought maybe I could come and help with the children" Maya replied taking Thrain from Thorin's arms.

Thrain immediately stopped crying and inquisitively prodded Maya's pointy ears. Maya chuckled.

"He likes your ears mi'lady" Kili chirped from the doorway

"Kili, where have you been?! I was worried" Maya enquired

"I'm sorry, there were many orcs to get rid of tonight" he replied truthfully, sauntering over to kiss her

"Not in front of the children" Thorin joked

Maya giggled

"I must inform Dwalin that the orcs presence is near, I will see you back at our room mi'lady" Kili chuckled, skipping off down the corridor.

Maya turned back to Thorin, handing him Thrain. Thorin tucked both of the children in to bed, watching them sleep quietly for a moment.

"I should get going, it is rather late" Maya stated

Thorin gently grabbed her arm.

"Maya, I just want to say thank you for all the help you have given me with the children. I couldn't do it without you" he whispered

Maya blushed

"That's ok Thori…"

Suddenly and unexpectedly, he pulled her head towards his, taking her lips in his own. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

Maya soon realised, this, was no "thank you" kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

As Thorin tried to deepen the kiss, he learned that the elf wasn't a very experienced kisser. And he was right. Aside from Kili, Maya had never kissed anyone in her life.

Maya firmly shoved Thorin away from her, she didn't want to hurt him but she didn't know how best to handle the situation. He tensed, realising what he had done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I …." He stood, ashamed as Maya burst in to tears. What had he done? What would have Emily thought?

"It's ok" she whimpered, leaving the room and dashing off to find Kili. She desperately wanted to spend time with him, they hadn't been together much lately.

As she ran, she tripped on a small crack in the floor. Consequently, she fell, pain shot through her arm as she knocked over some glass and landed heavily on it. She managed to stand, assessing the wound. There were still a few shards of glass caught in her skin and it was bleeding badly. This only made her cry more.

She finally arrived back at her chamber. It was late, she was tired, in shock and in a lot of pain. In short, she looked a right state.

Gently pushing open the door, she peered in. Kili wandered over.

"Hey May…. What happened?!" Kili exclaimed, carefully putting his arm around her and pulling her inside.

"I-I was r-running and I t-tripped and fell on s-some glass" Maya breathlessly choked out

"Shhh, its ok, we can sort it out. I will find Oin or Gloin" the brunette cooed softly, rising to his feet, leaving and returning within minutes.

Oin effortlessly bandaged her arm and left without much to say apart from

"your arm will make a swift recovery lassie"

The room was filled with an eerie silence until Kili decided to speak

"Why were you running this late at night anyway?" he asked, stroking her hair softly

Tears flooded Maya's vision once more as she recounted what had happened. She didn't want Kili to find out but she knew he would at some point. She knew how easily word could spread.

"T-Thorin kissed m-me s-so I ran" she sniffled, terrified of his reaction

Kili left the room

Fili and Saffie had worked it out. Who had shot Maya. It was all becoming abundantly clear. The more terrifying fact was, Emily's death had been murder. Everyone was lead to believe she had died during childbirth, this plan had fooled them all. It was a simple plan but one of the most genius plans devised.

Saffie lay next to Fili, playing with his little braids.

"I don't know what to do, shall we tell her?" Fili queried quietly

"What if she's already worked it out and she's deliberately keeping it quiet though?" Saffie replied

"I don't kn…" Fili's statement was cut short as loud yelling was heard in the hall.

Saffie and Fili rushed out to see what all the commotion was about.

They found Kili and Thorin threateningly close to strangling each other and Maya rushing to break the fight apart.

Fili took hold of Kili and pulled him away from Thorin's grasp.

"What is going on?!" Fili yelled

"You could have killed each other!" Saffie added

"He kissed MY wife!" Kili raged

"It's more than you've ever done" Fili yelled over everyone

The hall fell silent

"So what if he kissed your wife! You tried to kill her!" Saffie blurted out

"We've worked it out, we know your games brother!" Fili continued

"You tried to kill Maya after you made a pass at Emily. After she rejected you, you killed her, worried Thorin would find out about it" Saffie spat

Thorin was so raged, he broke free of Saffie's grasp before thrusting his foot at Kili's face. His boot collided with his nephews face, making a satisfying *crunch*

Maya broke down on the floor in uncontrollable tears.

The last thing Kili remembered as the light was fading was the heart breaking sound of Maya whimpering:

"Why? …."

Shortly after the world turned back for Kili, 'Prince of Erebor'


End file.
